Crossover Villains Unite!
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: All the villains in all 19 worlds have united together in order to destroy the heroes and rule all. And it's up to our heroes from all 19 worlds to stop them and save their realms from certain doom. Will they succeed to save their worlds and face their toughest challenges of their lives? Why certainly, they are heroes, they can do anything, they might be able to save their realms.
1. Villains Unite!

I do not own the characters from DC Comics, Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, The Wizard of Oz, The Simpsons, Ninjago, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Portal 2, Ghostbusters, Gauntlet, Scooby-Doo, Jurassic World, Legends of Chima, Zootopia, Mortal Kombat, Gravity Falls, Minecraft: Story Mode, and Angry Birds.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Villains Unite

* * *

In the DC Comics World, in the lair of the Joker. The Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, Two-Face, Brainiac, The Riddler, General Zod, and Bane were planning to unite every worlds famous, strong, smart, creepy, scary, vicious, ruthless, and cruel villains in movies, video games, and TV shows.

"Harley, Lex, Two-Face, Brainiac, Riddler, Zod, and Bane, we are gathered here today to summon villains from movies, video games, and TV shows with these!" The Joker explained his plan and he showed the villains 18 portals from 18 different worlds.

"So, what are those things?" Lex asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Lex, these are the 18 portals from 18 different franchises; video games, movies, and TV shows. Now, let's see if they got enough juice to wake up old friends of ours, Lexie!" The Joker said.

The portals all opened and 40 villains came out; Sauron, Smaug, Gollum, Azog, Balrog of Morgoth, Saruman, Bad Cop, Lord Business, Wicked Witch, Russ Cargill, Lord Garmadon, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Digital Overlord, Clouse, Master Chen, Morro, CyberKing, Dalek Emperor, Davros, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, GLaDOS, Wheatley, Slimer, Gozer the Destructor, Stay Puft Marshmellow Man, Morak, Suspicious Mummy, Indominus Rex, Sir Fangar, Doug, Dawn Bellwether, Mileena, Kotal Kahn, Shinnok, Gideon "Charles" Gleeful, The Witherstorm, Corporal Pig, Foreman Pig, King Pig, and Bill Cipher.

"Ladies, and gentlevillains, I gathered you all here today because today, we are finally gonna get rid of those meddling goody two shoes heroes! But we all have to work together in order to defeat them." The Joker announced.

"And what will that be, clown?" Lord Business asked.

"He was talking to me, two-bit business man!" Davros shouted.

Then the villains got into a big argument and the Joker tries to stop them by using a loud flamethrower to calm them down.

"Order in the lair!" The Joker shouted. "Now as I was saying is; we need a plan to defeat our enemies and take over their worlds." The Joker said.

"Well we could start with your world, Joker, just for the heck of it." Bill said.

"Good idea, Bill, but how will we do that?" The Joker asked.

"Well..." Bill said and then he did his evil laugh while his eye was flicking through the 19 franchises heroes.

* * *

So, the villains have finally teamed up and planned to stop the heroes once and for all? This is bad. The heroes need to take some drastic measures once they unite together like the villains did. So anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, stay awesome guys. And this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	2. Heroes Unite!

I do not own the characters from DC Comics, Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, The Wizard of Oz, The Simpsons, Ninjago, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Portal 2, Ghostbusters, Gauntlet, Scooby-Doo, Jurassic World, Legends of Chima, Zootopia, Mortal Kombat, Gravity Falls, Minecraft: Story Mode, and Angry Birds.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heroes Unite

* * *

In Gotham, in the Batcave. Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder-Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, and The Flash were planning to unite the heroes from the 18 franchises (just like Joker and the villains did).

"If I could open these 18 portals, then the heroes from the 18 franchises will come out." Batman said as he turned on the portals.

The 18 portals opened up and it released the heroes; The Fellowship of the Ring, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman (LEGO Movie), Vitruvius, Unikitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz), Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, The Twelfth Doctor, Clara Oswald, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, Chell, Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Archer, Valkyrie, Warrior, Wizard, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Owen Grady, ACU Trooper, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, Barry, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Razar, Worriz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Finnick, Leodore Lionheart (who gets a shot at redemption) Kung Lao, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kenshi Takahashi, Kitana, Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion), Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero), Takeda Takahashi, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin, Bo' Rai Cho, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Raiden, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Soos, Wendy, Jesse (Male), Olivia, Axel, Reuben, Petra, Lukas, Maya, Aiden, Gill, Soren the Architect, Magnus the Rogue, Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Ivor, Red, The Blues (Jim, Jay, and Jake), Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, Stella, Poppy, Willow, Dahlia, Luca, Gale (who switched sides and earning a shot at redemption just like Lionheart from Zootopia), and Mighty Eagle.

"Heroes from other worlds, you have been summoned here to answer the threats of your worlds." Aquaman said.

"He's right, the villains wants us all to run and hide, they want us to be afraid, they want us to think they're invincible, but if we combined our strengths, our smarts, and whatever the birds have." Dipper stated.

"Our anger." Red said.

"Then we combined them, defeat our enemies, and save our worlds!" Dipper stated the rest.

"Well said, Dipper, well said." Batman said.

"R-really?" Dipper asked.

"You did a fine speech there, kid." Nick said.

"Ok." Dipper said.

"Someone get me some markers!" Emmet instructed.

Everyone smiled.

"Some construction papers!" Emmet instructed again.

Wyldstyle smiled along with everyone.

"And some glitter glue!" Emmet instructed lastly.

* * *

Wow, Dipper has a point, and I think Emmet has a plan, flexible thinking, pretty clever, huh? And now, the heroes are going to their worlds and fight back against the villains and save their worlds from certain doom. So anyways, thanks for reading, and as always stay awesome, and this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off. P.S. Leave a review if you have not.


End file.
